fithersfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Allikin
Twilight Rae Allikin is a deceased purple faerie and the twin sister of Dawn Allikin. Was fifteen (in faerie years) and the girlfriend of James Flint for a period of time before her death. Nicknames include 'Queen Emo' (in comparison to James' 'King Emo'), 'TwiTwi' or simply 'Twi.' Personality Twilight was generally calm, gentle and kind, though also rather rebellious. She easily became suspicious of people and often made assumptions, but only because she wanted to protect her loved ones. She could also be stubborn if she disagreed with something. Could come across as clingy and jealous, but in reality was just very passionate. Twilight liked to feel at peace with the world, and tried to live her life in serenity. Appearance Twilight was a little over average height for a faerie, and petite for a fifteen year old girl. Noticeably pretty, but not strikingly so - her beauty was more understated and soft. She had a pair of iridescent wings protruding from her back, like other faeries, which were a light purple. Her eyes were stormy grey, and were full of intensity. Twilight's hair was a very dark shade of purple, and was tousled and went down just past her shoulders. Twilight had light colored skin and pointy ears that stuck out horizontally. Her clothes were mostly of a gothic style - lots of dark colors, cobwebs and skulls. Prefered silver jewelry. She wore anything from skirts to dresses to pants and usually sported a pair of purple flats. History Childhood Twilight was born in the town of Mytin, ten minutes before her twin sister, Dawn. Their parents were Koro Allikin, a grey faerie and a historian, and Venia Allikin, a fairy and a hairdresser. Thus, Twilight is part-fairy, though the faerie side is far more dominant. Her middle name is that of her deceased paternal grandmother, Rae Allikin. Twilight's childhood was rich in education and love from her parents, though she often felt overshadowed at school and in her social life by Dawn, who her mother insisted she 'take care of.' Twilight adapted a low profile as opposed to that of her sister, and wasn't particularly social as a child. She was more booksmart and was perfectly happy to curl up under the slide at break with a good story. Fitherington's When Twilight turned fourteen, she was sent to Fitherington's School for the Magical along with Dawn, where she first found it difficult to fit in. Saddened by her loneliness, she tried to commit suicide by jumping off the highest tower of Fitherington's, but was saved by fellow classmate and faerie James Flint . Afterwards, she became close friends with James and two other faeries, Tilda Iron and Olivia Pyron. Together, Twilight, James, and Tilda discovered the secret of S.H.A.D.O.W. and Claire's affiliation with them after witnessing the murder of Lois Levandakis, a fellow student. The three became determined to fight against Claire - Twilight especially, since she knew Claire's plan to murder Dawn. During this time, Twilight fell in love with James. Death and Possession The faeries' crusade for saving Fitherington's from utter doom was cut short when Twilight was murdered by Claire, wrenching the hearts of James and Dawn and deeply saddening Tilda and Olivia. Dawn was thought to be dead, too, until she reappeared at Fitherington's. It was revealed that momentarily before Twilight died, she cast a spell to save her dying soul from destruction along with her body. The spell tied Twilight's spirit to Dawn's, allowing Twilight temporary possession of her twin sister. While possessing Dawn, Twilight attempted to rekindle her relationship with James. However, he made her realize that things could never be the same, despite how much he wanted them to be. Twilight was reluctant to accept this fact, but soon came to understand it and let things go. She broke the spell binding Dawn's and her souls, causing the remnants of Twilight's spirit to vanish, and allow her to fully move on to the afterlife. Interests and Skills Twilight loved to read, and thus the library was one of her favorite places in Fitherington's. She had been showing an interest in books since a young age, and her father, being a historian, applauded this. It is likely she would have followed his profession if she had lived to such an age. Twilight also found solace in peaceful, outdoor places, particularly the Fitherington's garden, where her favorite flower - the Night Bloom - grows. Being a purple faerie, Twilight was gifted with several magical abilities. These were mostly concentrated on the mind, such as telepathy or seeing the future (which came in the form of premonitions that could come at any given time). Twilight also studied magic as a course and knew several different spells and charms, such as the one she cast (and later broke) to save her soul. Relationships Dawn Allikin Being her twin sister, Twilight had a very close relationship with Dawn. While often appearing to be annoyed or pestered by Dawn's wild personality, she was in fact quite protective of her sister and wanted her to be happy. She served as a role model for Dawn in many cases, even though they were the same age, and was also good to be around should Dawn need to be 'brought back down to Earth.' However, Twilight could occasionally become jealous of Dawn for her talent for making friends and tolerance for others. James Flint Twilight loved James very much and would do almost anything to keep their relationship alive. She saw him as someone she could trust and turn to for guidance; part of which made her turn to him as a friend in the first place. She could sometimes act possessive with James, but didn't mean to - this was merely her way of expressing her passion and love for him. Tilda Iron Twilight was good friends with Tilda and treated her like a sister, so to speak - occasionally irritated by her, but generally happy to see her and be around her. Twilight's issue with Tilda was her jealousy for Tilda's easy relationship with James, while Twilight felt she had to really try to impress him and prove her love. She envied Tilda in this way, and almost saw her as a threat for James' attention. Olivia Pyron Twilight only knew Olivia for a short period of time, but treated her as a friend all the same. She took a shine to Olivia's devil-may-care ways, a carefreeness that she wish she could manage. Twilight looked to Olivia how she would Tilda in terms of friendship, aside from the jealousy about James. Claire Monsün Twilight and Claire were obvious enemies, especially because Claire was Twilight's murderer and is planning to become the same for Dawn. Twilight hated Claire for trying to bring down Fitherington's, and more so for killing her and ruining her life. Twilight has put all her faith in James and Tilda with hope that they will continue the journey she started with them and stop S.H.A.D.O.W. Category:Fitherington's Students Category:Faeries